


Always and Forever

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Library Sex, Love Confessions, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: In this position she was framed by the stained-glass windows on the far wall, the light bathing her, and his breath caught as he gazed at the pattern of light and colour on pale skin and dark hair. She was always beautiful. A vision that he had never been sure that he would ever be able to touch, and right now, she was something more. A Goddess bathed in ethereal light, and yet wonderfully, terrifyingly human as she met his eyes, the hurt fading at whatever she found in his face, and the fire was returning to her eyes. Not the deadly flame that he now realised had been jealousy and uncertainty climbing to the surface, but something just as bright. Something that threatened to consume him.He let it.





	Always and Forever

The library was empty apart from them, a miracle at this time of the day, and even though his mind knew that it should feel bigger than usual, it didn’t. It was quiet beyond the sounds of his breathing, and Rin’s soft whining, and it was warm. Too warm. He wasn’t sure whether that was because of the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the stained-glass window, casting them both in a rainbow of colours, or because Rin was laid in his lap, pressed so close to him that it felt like they were almost one. Heat flooded him at that thought, and he had to look away, praying that it wasn’t reflected in his face as she glanced up at him. It’s no different than usual; he tried to tell himself. It wasn’t the first time they had been this close, after all, living together, and the weight of what they’d experienced had pulled them closer, but the warmth was new. As was the protective arm he had slung around her, his fingers gentle in the tangle of her hair, supporting her head as she turned to pout up at him.

“It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!” His fingers tightened just a little, the warmth becoming a flame, even though he knew that the loud complaining meant that she wasn’t hurt too badly. They were too alike in that, always falling quiet when something more serious was happening, and the letter in his pocket was a patch of cold against the heat surrounding him. Rin was oblivious to that though, leaning into him, her fingers curling into the front of his shirt. “What’s the deal with that nouveau riche bitch. I nailed her right in the medulla oblongata so why wouldn’t she go down?!” Her grumbling, loud and familiar, and wonderfully dramatic was grounding, and his lips curled up into a smile, endlessly fond, even as he tried to calm her.

“Luvia-san isn’t a bad person, so just – “

“Where did you two meet, anyway?!” Rin was focusing now, eyes narrowed as she pushed herself upright, although he noticed that she hadn’t released her grip on him. _That was the wrong thing to say,_ he realised, seeing the flicker of uncertainty and something darker lurking in the depths of the turquoise eyes now watching him for any hint of a lie. It was an echo of how she had been during the Holy Grail War, a distance threatening to open up between them and he swallowed, holding onto her, even as he tried to answer in a way that wouldn’t push her away.

“Well, not long after we moved here, we both got lost…” He trailed off. It was a fond memory, a link that made England feel a little more like home, but Rin’s expression had darkened, and he didn’t want to continue. She watched him for a moment longer, searching for something, although he wasn’t sure what or whether she’d found it as she sighed and glanced away.

“Oh well.” Disappointment. He knew her well enough now to read the expression on her face, the emotions hidden behind the somewhat strained smile, although he was still caught by surprise when she added almost under her breath. “I’ll settle things with her eventually.” It was a promise just as much as it was a threat, and for a moment all he could see was how she had looked when she was facing Luvia, eyes flashing, burning with a fire that couldn’t be contained. It had been different than the fire that had shone through during the war – that one had been dangerous, but this one was deadly, and as he glanced down at her, he could see the same fire, and his breath caught.

“Shirou?”

“You know that there is nothing to worry about, right?” He murmured, letting her go when she jerked back, staring at him with wide eyes. The fire flaring higher for a moment, before it faded and softened, becoming something gentler, and more vulnerable, and drawing courage from that, he smiled. “She’s a friend, nothing more and that’s not going to change.”

“She wants it to…”

“Maybe.” He wasn’t so sure about that, but he wasn’t about to voice that thought aloud, and Rin had a disconcerting habit of usually being right, even if he would never admit it to her. “But she’s not you.” It took all his courage to say that, and he looked away, feeling the heat flooding his cheeks, and it spread, climbing higher as the silence stretched between them. He could feel her eyes on him, he always could, and his heart beat a little fast, and yet he still couldn’t bring himself to look at her, what courage he’d found deserting him now.

Fingers curled against his cheek, the touch so uncertain and gentle that he had to look, unable to believe it was Rin. Yet it was, her lips curled in a trembling smile when she met his gaze. “She isn’t me?” It was almost worse hearing her repeat his words, and his cheeks were flaming now, but he wouldn’t take it back. He couldn’t. Instead, he nodded slightly, finding the courage to lean into her touch just a little. Her gaze now was intense, and utterly focused on him, and he half-wanted to shrink away from it, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, caught beneath the weight and warmth of her body, and the gentle touch on his cheek, and instead, he squeezed his eyes shut. Hiding away from the force of her gaze, his breath catching as he heard her take a deep breath, not sure what he was waiting for, or even what he was hoping for.

The gentle press of her lips against his wasn’t what he had been expecting and his eyes flew open, half-convinced that he was dreaming. But Rin was there, the distance that had tried to creep between them banished now as she pressed closer than ever as she moved to straddle his lap, moulding her body to his, and his hands crept up of their own accord, holding her close. It took him a few seconds to respond, still caught by surprise, but then he melted into it, pulling her closer. He had thought about this before, wondered what it might be like, but they had been dreams. Fantasies. This was wonderfully real. Rin was a solid warmth in his arms, the weight in his lap grounding him and convincing him that this wasn’t a dream, her lips soft, but demanding against his as what had started as a chaste kiss, began to shift and change into something more.

“Rin…” He pulled back just a little, immediately missing the contact, although his fingers curled tighter as she blinked at him, looking hurt. He opened his mouth, but he wasn’t sure what he’d been trying to do or say as he stared up at her. In this position she was framed by the stained-glass windows on the far wall, the light bathing her, and his breath caught as he gazed at the pattern of light and colour on pale skin and dark hair. She was always beautiful. A vision that he had never been sure that he would ever be able to touch, and right now, she was something more. A Goddess bathed in ethereal lap, and yet wonderfully, terrifyingly human as she met his eyes, the hurt fading at whatever she found in his face, and the fire was returning to her eyes. Not the deadly flame that he now realised had been jealousy and uncertainty climbing to the surface, but something just as bright. Something that threatened to consume him.

He let it.

Closing the distance between them, his hesitation and words melting away, as this time he was the one to kiss her. Hungry. Fierce. Meeting her fire with his own. It burnt through his doubts and concerns about the letter in his pocket, his hesitation about the edge they were about to fall over, and he let it, losing himself in her fire, her taste, her touch. Her hands were moving now, trailing up his side, searching, leaving sparks in the wake of her exploring fingers. It was almost too much, and he groaned into her kiss, finally let his hands move too, trailing down her back, moving lower to cup her bum, pulling her closer. “Rin…?” It was a question, and a plea, breathed between kisses as she pulled back to catch her breath, and she smiled, radiant in the sunlight as she moved to rest her hands briefly on top of his, squeezing lightly.

“Please,” she answered him with a plea of her own, and the warmth rushed in. It didn’t matter that they were in the library, where anyone could walk in on them. It didn’t matter about the uncertainties that lay beyond the pair of them, all that mattered was that single word, the hands that had moved to loop around his neck, and the lips against his once more.

He didn’t remember moving.

It wasn’t the first time he had picked her up, he’d done it before, but not like this. A surge of warmth and strength, bringing him to his feet, her startled noise caught between kisses, even as she curled her legs around him. He paused long enough to make sure that he wouldn’t drop her, before beginning to move towards the long table behind the seats they’d claimed. Rin settled in his arms, trusting his strength as she kissed him fiercely, before she moved upwards, trailing light kisses across his face, warmth blossoming in their wake. His heart was a drumbeat in his chest. Her warmth consuming him, and then she was looking down at him, eyes alight in a way that promised him the heavens, and the drumbeat of his heart became a growl, that she devoured with another heated kiss.

The kiss stole what thought he had left; all he knew was that he wanted more. That she wanted more if the pressure of her lips and hands were anything to go by, and he let her sweep him away, not sure when his path to the table swerved to the side. Not even sure if he knew what he was doing, as they collided with the bookcases lining the room instead, her back pressed into the shelves which shook under the impact, several books toppling to the ground. The sound was deafening, and Rin pulled back, eyes wide, and for a moment reality threatened to intrude, but then she was laughing, the sound like liquid flame, and he kissed her again.

“Beautiful,” he whispered between kisses, knowing that he was blushing again, but not caring because she was blushing too, all flushed cheeks, bright eyes and warm smile. He should have said it before, he realised as he looked at her, drawn to her like a moth to a flame as he kissed her again. And this time it was his lips that moved, pressing light kisses against flushed cheeks, startling a laugh out of her when he kissed the tip of her nose, before moving back down and trailing kisses down the side of her neck, nuzzling closer. “Rin…” She was moving, tilting her head to the side in invitation, and he was helpless to resist, as he trailed the kisses lower, before he flicked a glance at her, taking in the burning gaze, the blown eyes, and sucked a mark against pale skin. Her breath caught, and then her fingers were back against his shirt, no longer holding on, but tugging and trying to remove it, and he pulled back, using the shelves to support her, as he obediently shed his shirt.

He had a moment of self-consciousness as she looked at him, wondering how she saw him next to herself, barely aware of the light playing across his skin now. Jolting when her fingers reached out and traced a pattern across his chest, the earlier sparks that had followed her finger, nothing compared to the sensation of her fingers against his skin, and her touch called a moan to his lips. “Rin,” he kissed her, trembling and pressing close. “Rin.” He wasn’t sure that he could say anything else right now, words beyond him, as she nibbled at his lips as he leant in to kiss her again. The fleeting pain, another spark in the heat between them, and his hands were moving again, tugging at the hem of her jumper now. “Can I…?” He found his voice enough to ask, and Rin was nodding, her fingers joining his, clumsy in her eagerness. Balancing her against the shelves again, together…always together… they eased the jumper up and over her head, mussing her hair even further, and he swallowed as he stared at her,

The rainbow of colours bathed the expanse of pale skin that had been revealed, and he let her jumper fall from his fingers, aware of her eyes on him as he slowly, reverently reached out to hold her once more. Gentle this time, aware of his skin on hers, even as his eyes drank in the sight of her. She was wearing a simple bra, pale blue with pink flowers stitched into the lace that curled up around the top of her breasts, and his eyes trailed over the soft swell of them, and then back up. His throat dry as he swallowed. “You’re beautiful.” He would never be able to say that enough he decided, hands resting lightly on her side before leaning in to kiss her, deliberately chaste this time. He could still feel the fire simmering between them, knew that it would rise up again in a single breath, but needing this moment, this pause amongst the heat.

“Shirou?” Apparently Rin had realised that there was something more to this pause, because she had started to wiggle beneath his touch, searching for something more, only to pause and lean into the gentle kisses, her own hands moving up to cup his face, deepening the kiss, but keeping it chaste as she let him gather his thoughts. “Talk to me.”

“It’s always been you,” he whispered, unable to deny her anything at the moment, laying the words at her feet like an offering as he looked down at him. “It will always be you.” He was kissing her again, the fire building, kissing the corner of her lips, and then trailing lower. He was moving down her neck again, pausing to tease at the mark he had left before, feeling her shiver at the touch. “Always.” He repeated, a whisper and a prayer, pressed into her skin with another kiss, and this time he moved further down, gentle kisses trailing lower.

Her fingers moved to tangle in his hair, her breath catching as he pressed his lips in a line across the top of her breasts, and then her lips were against the top of his head. A benediction. Permission for him to continue, and he took a deep shuddering breath, before obeying. No more able to resist that gentle touch, than he could the siren song of her voice, and he kissed her again, worshipping every inch of skin that he could touch. Chasing the patterns of light against her skin as the world melted away. At some point she guided his hands to release the clasp of her bra, arms looped around his neck, smiling against his chest as he fumbled for a moment, kissing his neck, and leaving a mark of her own to soften any sting from her amusement. His breath hitched, but catching her smile, he returned it with his own, reaching up to drape her bra from one of the books that they had dislodged, startling a giggle from her that he swallowed with a kiss.

“Shirou, please,” she pleaded into the kiss, pushing against him. Asking, not demanding for once, and he stole another kiss, before moving lower, still holding her up as he worked his way down, kissing every inch of skin again. Lifting his head to meet her gaze, losing himself in the fire in her eyes, his tongue darted out to tease her left nipple, drawing a startled gasp that became a moan, as he took it lightly in his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue. “Shirou!” Her hands were in his hair again, fingers tightening, bordering on painful, but he leant into the touch, drinking up the sensation. After a moment, he moved, shifting his attention to the other nipple and she gasped again, jerking his hair, as she arched back, sending more books tumbling to the ground. Neither of them cared. Shirou teasing, and lapping, lost in the song of her gasps and moans, Rin’s fingers a constant pressure in her hair, and he could have remained like that forever, but she was pleading. Breathless words, between the gasps and moans. Demanding now. Wanting more, and the fire was rising again.

With a last teasing flick of his tongue, he straightened, relieved in a way to see that she looked as dazed as he felt. Her grip on his hair loosening, fingers smoothing against his head in apology, until he moved, shifting to take her weight once more. “Can I…?” It wasn’t really a question, even though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking. Neither of them was going to stop at this point, and his answer was a heated kiss, teeth catching his lips, nipping, demanding, and for a moment they were lost in the clash of lips, teeth and tongue, seeking more and more. Then Rin was nodding, her hands moving to tug at the top of his trousers, and he had a moment of pure clarity, realising where this was going, and he froze, caught in the heat between them, and the fire in her eyes.

This was nothing like he had imagined, but as she leant into him, pressing close, he realised it was a thousand times better, leaning in to kiss her. Slow and tender this time, calming the flames for just a moment, moving to press a kiss to each eyelid as Rin’s eyes flickered shut beneath the tenderness. The bookcase was no place for this, and with her hands sliding across his shoulders, warm and soft, the table was no longer what he wanted, and he risked a glance over his shoulder, eyes falling on the sofas gathered in the far corner. He had a fleeting realisation of where they were, remembering sitting on those same sofas as they had worked on a group project, but it was gone as soon as it returned, everything narrowing down to Rin who had pressed into him. “Shirou, I…” She murmured, before faltering, and he knew that she was trying to echo his words from earlier, and he shook his head, leaning in to kiss her.

“Always.” He finished for her, knowing that he had got it right, when she smiled and melted into him with a nod, kissing his chest, just over his hammering heart.

He remained like that for a moment, knowing they both needed it, even as Rin moved against him, a silent plea for more. However, the fire could only be contained for so long, and he gathered himself and lifted her, pulling her away from the shelves, both of them laughing, as the shelf groaned in protest and a final book fell to the floor. “They’re never going to let us into the library again,” he muttered, as he moved away, Rin leaning into him, trusting him to support her. His heart was still a drumbeat in his heaving chest, but he could no more have dropped her than he could have stopped himself from following her to England.

“Then we had better make the most of our time here,” Rin replied, kissing the corner of his mouth, before letting her head fall against his shoulder, and he had a feeling that she wasn’t just referring to this particular moment. To this fire between them, and his grip tightened, holding her close. Wondering if she knew about the decision ahead of him, of the fact that their path could diverge, before burying that thought, refusing to falter now. Not that he could, not when she was looking at him like that, her fingers trailing patterns across the back of his neck as he crossed the last of the distance to the sofas.

Settling her down on the cushions, he felt his heart constrict as she stretched out on the rich, red velvet, snuggling against the pillow, as at ease here, in the library and under his gaze as she was in the safety of their home. _Beautiful. _ He couldn’t believe that this was happening, that he had finally given voice to the feelings, the words that had been haunting him for so long. A smile tugged at his lips as it occurred to him that he should be thanking Luvia for this, knowing that both of them had needed the push; otherwise, their stubbornness could have drawn this out for much longer. He wisely kept that thought to himself, instead lifting her hands to his mouth as he caught her looking at him curiously, kissing them both and holding on for a moment, before releasing her and straightening. “I’ll just be a moment,” he murmured before he stepped back. It was hard to move away from her, and he couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder as he headed towards where they had abandoned their bags, almost falling over his own feet as she smiled and winked at him.

Reaching his bag, he fumbled through the pockets, searching for the gift that Taiga had pressed on him as part of his leaving gift, a far too knowing look in her eyes. He was blushing just thinking about that moment, even as he found himself thanking her for being able to see what he hadn’t been ready to acknowledge back then. Taking a small comfort in the fact that surely even she couldn’t have envisaged that this was how it would happen, as his fingers closed around the ‘gift’ that he had slipped away that day and tried to forget about, intending to bury it in his room at some point and thankfully forgetting to do so. He was trembling a little now as he rose to his feet, taking a deep breath before he turned back to face Rin. His embarrassment seeming to melt beneath her heated gaze, and he was drawn back to her side, drinking in the sight of her, only to find himself being yanked forward and down on top of her as soon as he came within reach.

“Rin!” He yelped, just managing to catch himself before he could crush her and shifting until he was straddling her as her hand closed on the material of his trousers, trapping him in place, letting the bottle he had been holding fall onto the sofa next to her. He was highly aware of her now, of the press of his thighs against her legs, of the fact that they were both topless, his fingers trembling a little as he reached for her. “We…”

“Please,” she whispered, cutting through the brief moment of rational thought, and he leaned down to kiss her, before he shifted back a little more, his hands going to her waistband, meeting her gaze once more. A question in his eyes that was answered when she reached for his hands even as she toed off her shoes, letting them fall to the floor at the end of the sofa, helping him to push her skirt and leggings down, lifting herself up, so that he could pull them away. He obliged, finally free to rise to his feet, and shed his own shoes and trousers, hesitating for a moment as he reached his boxers, and there was a challenging flame in her eyes now, as she reached down and removed her pants, holding his gaze, as she deliberately let her fingers linger. “Shirou.” His heart was in his mouth, eyes locked on her, and he knew that she knew that she had him, a coy smile tugging at her lips as the pleading melted away. “Come here.”

He obeyed, not knowing what else to do and she reached for him as soon as he was within reach, hands gentle, as she nudged his aside and drew his boxers down, only the colour that flooded her cheeks betraying the weight of the moment. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him, aware that he was now bathed in the same light she had been, aware of his erection, and her eyes flicking to it, before lifting once more. He felt open. Exposed. But her gaze was a balm against that feeling, the coyness softening as she held out a hand, and he took it without hesitation, allowing her to pull him down on top of her once more. “Kiss me.” That was more demanding, and a request he was only too happy to oblige, shifting until they were in a more comfortable position, his nerves alight as he realised that there was no barrier between them now. Her heart hammering beneath the fingers he curled against her chest, lips parted, breathing hard as he kissed her.

There was desperation seeping in now, the heat curling closer, building in the space between them, fuelled by the press of her skin against his. He deepened the kiss, reaching out to tangle their hands together, pressing her back into the sofa, a ragged edge slipping into the kiss as she whined into it, arching beneath, seeking more. The kiss shifted and changed. Teeth clashing, before she licked at his bottom lip, seeking control, and he conceded, caught up in her current. Then she was pulling one of her hands free, and he groaned, low and deep into the next messy kiss as she stroked him, curious but unhesitating, the touch sending fire through him. “Rin…” He breathed into the kiss, jolting as she toyed with the tip of his cock, teasing him, fanning the fire.

“I want you,” she whispered, stroking him again and kissing the side of his mouth before she gathered herself and added softly. “Now, and always.” It was the words, so similar and yet different from his that broke through any hesitation he might have had, even as he saw the certainty in her eyes, and he nodded, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her forehead.

He moved back carefully, and she let him go, but her eyes were locked on him, tracing his every move as he settled over her legs, pausing for a moment just to look at her. She was flushed now, chest rising and falling rapidly, lips reddened and ravished, her neck still bearing his mark, but she still looked unearthly in the sunlight, stretched out before him. It stole his breath and made him falter for a minute, caught between disbelief and joy about this moment, and about what was to come, and it was only when the fire in her jewel-like eyes banked higher that he let himself move. Fingers gentle, but steady as he took a deep breath and reached for her, trailing them lightly up her thigh, the shiver that greeted the touch reassuring him that she was just as affected by the moment as he was. Meeting and holding her gaze, he let his fingers dip between her legs, smiling and awed as she immediately opened up for him, spreading them to give him better access.

“I…you…” His words were failing him again, lost as he stroked her, feeling the dampness of her arousal before she arched into the touch, one hand moving to cover her mouth a hair too slow to silence the whine that slipped out. The sound encouraged him, and he stroked her again, surer this time, fingers firm but gentle as he ran them over her clit, and this time she made no effort to muffle her gasp, the sound far too loud in the library. It emboldened him, and he teased her, much as she had teased him until her hand shot out to grasp him.

“More.” Definitely a demand this time and seeing the pink that had crept up her chest, bright against her skin, and the unevenness of her breath, he took pity on her. Taking a steadying breath as he reached for the bottle, colouring under her raised eyebrow as she saw it.

“Someone knew better than either of us,” he muttered, nearly dropping it as he fumbled with the cap, and shivering as it covered his fingers, a shock after the heat gripping them. But Rin was waiting and watching, and he steadied, losing himself in her gaze, as he let his fingers drift back between her legs, not teasing this time, but pressing in with one finger. She moaned, biting her lips as she tried to press into the sensation, chasing it and the fire that he could feel building once more. She was pleading with him again, begging him to hurry up, but he wouldn’t be rushed. Not on this, each movement deliberate and gentle, curling his fingers against her, even as he leaned over her, seeking out her lips, and kissing her to swallow the breathless noises she was making.

She was wonderfully warm and responsive beneath him, a mortal woman now as she arched against him, and yet no less overwhelming for it, and he kissed her deep and slow, as he pressed his fingers in firmer this time, testing, working her open. Her teeth catching his lips this time, not enough to draw blood, but hard enough to tell him that her patience was waning, and he kissed her again, an apology this time, before removing his fingers. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t have the words. Instead, he kissed her, marking a path down the other side of her neck this time, lips marking her skin, claiming it, even as he slowly, too slowly from her pout, pressed into her. It was a different kind of fire now, one that threatened to burn them both up from the inside, and he wasn’t sure which of them moaned first, the sound vibrating through them. Deafening in the quiet library, but he didn’t try to silence her this time, drinking in the sound, as he gradually found a rhythm, moving deep and slow, trailing kisses over her chest as he moved.

Neither of them last long, the heat between them too much, and neither of them holding back at this point, Rin pressing back into him, as Shirou pressed into her. His kisses were growing more frantic against her, teeth catching her skin, and it fed her arousal, her need, and she arched into him, pressing back more strongly, chasing the edge. Then he was tensing against her, all muscle and fire, just as he had been that night at the end of the war when she had realised for the first time that she wanted more from him. It has her reaching for him, arms reaching up to loop around his neck, drawing him into a proper kiss, this one clumsy and heated, swallowing his shout as he came, and soothing him as he rode out the rest of the high and chased hers. She could feel it coming, cresting above her, and it was when he pulled back, looking down with eyes of molten gold, his gaze that of someone who couldn’t believe what they were seeing, as he repeated the words that had started this all. “It’s always been you.”

And then she was falling.

Lost in the ‘always’ he had promised her, grounded only by the warm hands that she could feel holding her side, and the lips that captured hers, chaste once more, taking each sound she made for his own. It seemed to last forever, and yet no time at all, but even as the high faded away to a warm afterglow that wrapped itself around her like a second skin, he was there, still inside her for the moment, a warmth against her. A promise of more fire like the one that had consumed her and she closed her eyes, leaning into his kiss, her voice little more than a whisper now. “…Always.”

_It’s always been you, and it always will be._

_  
_


End file.
